Danh sách các project
Các bạn có thể xem Danh sách các Teaser projects tại đây. Các bạn có thể xem Danh sách các Original Light Novel tại đây. #''' 5 cm/s '''A Absolute Duo Accel World All you need is kill Angel Beats! Track Zero Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou A Simple Survey B''' Baccano Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Black Bullet Boku no Bungeibu ni Bitch ga Iru Nante Arienai Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai '''C Campione! Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! CtG —Zero Kara Sodateru Dennou Shoujo D''' Dantalian no Shoka Date A Live Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyusoukyoku Death Note: Another Note Densetsu no Yūsha no Densetsu Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka Durarara!! '''E Ero Manga Sensei: Imouto to Akazu no Ma F''' Fate/Zero '''G Gakusen Toshi Asterisk Gekkou GJ-bu GunOta Tensei Gundam Sentinel H''' Haken no Kouki Altina Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora Harmony Hataraku Maou-sama Heavy Object Hidan no Aria High School DxD High Speed! Hikaru ga Chikyuu ni Itakoro...... Hyouka Hyouketsu Kyoukai no Eden '''I Infinite Stratos Iris on Rainy Days Isekai Maou to Shoukan Shoujo Dorei Majutsu Isekai shihai no sukiruteika J''' Juuou Mujin no Fafnir '''K Kagerou Days Kamigoroshi no Eiyuu to Nanatsu no Seiyaku Kikou Shoujo Wa Kizutsukanai - Unbreakable Machine Doll Kimi to Boku no Uta World's End Kino no Tabi Kokoro Connect Konjiki no Wordmaster Kono Subarashii Sekai Ni Shukufuku o! Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear Kuroki Eiyuu no One Turn Kill! L''' Legendary Moonlight Sculptor '''M Macaron Daisuki na Onnanoko ga Dounika-Kounika Sennen Ikitsuzukeru Ohanashi Madan no Ou to Vanadis Magika no Kenshi to Shoukan Maou Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Mimizuku to Yoru no Ou Mokushiroku Arisu Monogatari Series N''' No Game No Life Noucome '''O Oda Nobuna no Yabou Onii-Ai Only Sense Online Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru Ore no Real to Netgame P''' Phenomeno '''Q R''' Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan Re:Monster Rokka no Yuusha Rokujouma no Shinryakusha '''S Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo Sayonara Piano Sonata Seiken Tsukai No World Break Seikoku no Ryuu Kishi Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Sekai no Owari no Encore Sendai Yuusha wa Inkyou Shitai Shinonome Yuuko Shuuen no Shiori Shuumatsu Nani Shitemasuka? Isogashii desuka? Sukutte Moratte Ii desuka? Silver Cross and Draculea Slayers Strike the Blood Suzumiya Haruhi Sword Art Online Sword Art Online Progressive T''' Tabi ni Deyou, Horobiyuku Sekai no Hate made Taimadou Gakuen 35 Shiken Shoutai Tatami Galaxy Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari Thập Nhị Quốc Ký (The Twelve Kingdoms) Tilea no Nayamigoto To deprive a deprived person Toaru Majutsu no Index Tokyo Ravens Toradora! Tsuki Tsuki Tsurugi no Joou to Rakuin no Ko Tsuyokute: New Saga '''U Utsuro no Hako to Zero no Maria V''' '''W Waltraute-san no Konkatsu Jijou Welcome to the N.H.K World Teacher X''' '''Y Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Yuusha Party no Kawaii Ko ga Ita no de, Kokuhaku Shite Mita Z Zero no Tsukaima Category:Project Category:Sonako